


let's just say you're right

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I still get feels when I watch that scene, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: What really ran through Tony's mind when McGee claimed Tony wouldn't have remained in D.C.





	let's just say you're right

**Author's Note:**

> The NCIS characters belong to Donald P. Bellasario, not to me. More one-sided McGony, but from the other side, thanks to s4ep3, "Singled Out." :] Read, review, and enjoy!

Tony had no problem confronting McGee from across the room. "What, you think I can't call you 'Probie' anymore?"

McGee raised an eyebrow. "With Lee out of here and back in Legal, there aren't any probies to be found, Tony."

"But that's what you'll always be to me, McGumpaste—Probie." Tony tacked on a big smile, to which McGee gave him a look.

"Tony, I can't always be the probationary agent. And you won't always be the boss around here. Gibbs returned, even. So you're just—"

"The Senior Field Agent," the Italian supplied.

"Yes, you are that. You and I are the same." McGee resumed typing something into his computer, ignoring Tony.

Tony walked over to the computer geek's desk and put his hands on the flat surface, leaning over McGee's machine. "What, you think I could never run my own team?"

McGee softly snorted and raised that same eyebrow. "Tony, if you'd been offered your own team, why would you _want_ to stay here?" He returned his attention to the monitor, but he was gently smiling.

Tony pursed his lips, irked by what McGee had said. McGee didn't even know half of it. It took a lot out of him not to say, "There's too much I couldn't leave here"—no, if he said that, that might raise suspicion. They _were_ investigative agents, after all.

But Tony _couldn't_ leave NCIS. It wasn't just the building, which he'd come to know so well all these years. It wasn't just that he was in Jenny's—in the _director's_ good graces, which could be a hard thing to attain. It wasn't just that someone needed to be around to keep Ziva's words and actions in line. It wasn't just that Abby and Ducky needed someone to bring them back down to earth in a non-gruff way, unlike the way to which Gibbs was used. It wasn't just that Gibbs… Yeah, Tony hadn't been lying earlier when he'd told Jenny that there was no way he could go to Spain without making sure Gibbs was one-hundred percent after his brief stint away from NCIS.

But there was also no way Tony could leave McGee behind to be the Senior Field Agent. Sure, McGee was plenty capable… And of course McGee had accrued some serious experience over his several years with the team… Yeah, McGee was valuable to the team as their little Einstein, and his fighting skills had improved greatly. But compared to Tony? McGee ought to take a step back sometimes and just let Tony handle things, let Tony… _protect_ him.

And not in the little brother way.

Tony went back to his desk, not saying anything to get rid of the smile on McGee's face. Why would he? He quite liked the view.

**Author's Note:**

> :3 A little fluffy…but sweet. I love Tony, and McGee is my soul mate… -w- If I can't have him, then either Abby or Tony can. *ends discussion* XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! Check out my other NCIS fics if you liked this.
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;]
> 
> 2019 note: Aww… This 2011 drabble is kinda bittersweet. :') Not much to edit, altho regarding my old A/N: I still adore how McGee was written in earlier seasons. Later seasons…not so much. Alas. :L


End file.
